1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a mount for an electronic device. In particular, the present invention is directed to a mount having an integrally formed antenna housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many conventional electronic devices which utilize one or more signals from an external source require a remotely mounted external antenna. For example, typical fixed-mount marine GPS units utilize such a remote mounted external antenna, which is usually mounted on a pole. The antenna is then connected to the GPS unit by means of a coaxial cable. As will be appreciated, in many instances, such an arrangement is unnecessary as well as cumbersome.
Accordingly, the need exists for a mount for mounting an electronic device, such as a GPS unit or other unit which requires signals from a remote source, having an antenna housing integrated therein. Such a device would alleviate the need to install a remote antenna or route cable, as is required with the prior art The present invention fills these and other needs, while overcoming the drawbacks of the prior art.
It is the principal object of the present invention to integrate a mount and an antenna.
This and other objects are achieved by a mount for an electronic device having all, or at least a portion of, an antenna housing integrally formed therein. Preferably, the mount is formed of molded plastic.
In a preferred embodiment, the mount has a mounting bracket portion which includes an integral antenna housing, and a base portion which is adjustably attached thereto. In particular, the antenna housing forms a cavity which receives an antenna. In a preferred embodiment, the antenna is a cylindrical, helical antenna, although other types of antennas may be utilized and are within the scope of the present invention. The antenna housing further includes a cap, which is then secured over the cavity having the antenna positioned therein. In a preferred embodiment, an exterior upper rim of the antenna housing, and an inner portion of the cap, are threaded, so that the cap may be screwed into place. Other manners of connecting the cap in place may be utilized.
At a location on the mounting bracket that is remote from the antenna housing, an electrical connector is provided. This electrical connector is adapted to connect with an electrical connector on the electronic device to which the mounting bracket will be secured. A co-axial cable connects the antenna, positioned in the antenna housing, to the connector.
In a preferred embodiment, the mounting device is used in combination with a GPS unit. More particularly, the mounting device is utilized in conjunction with a marine GPS unit which further has sonar depth sounding (e.g., fish finding) capabilities. As will be appreciated, the mount can be utilized, or adapted for use, with other types of electronic devices.